Waterfall Training
by Blue-mage865
Summary: On her walk through the woods to clear her head, Orihime comes across Ishida training. Orihime x Ishida. One shot


**Chapter 1: Training Session**

Disclaimer: Totally wish I were Tite Kubo so then I would own Bleach, but I'm not…so get over it!

…

"So, Orihime, what are you going to do this weekend?" Asked the black-haired kung-fu star, Tatsuki on her walk home after school.

But Orihime didn't reply, "Helloooo? Orihime, are you in there?" She said, waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"What?" She replied, suddenly snapping out of it.

"Man what has been wrong with you lately? You've been spacing out a lot more then usual this week."

"I'm sorry Tatsuki; I've just got a lot on my mind." Orihime replied, _"Like discovering that I have powers and can see these horrid monsters…"_ She thought.

"Have you been getting enough rest?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just catching a cold or something." She lied.

"Could be, there is some pretty nasty stuff going around."

"Yeah…" She said, staring at the ground.

"Anyways, you coming to my kung-fu match tomorrow?" Tatsuki asked, changing the subject.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Orihime replied, suddenly perking up again.

…

When Orihime arrived at her house she threw down her back-pack and quickly changed into a plain white shirt, plaid skirt, and put on her sandals. _"I need to clear my head; I think a walk will do me some good." _She thought, strolling out of her house.

It was early November so the weather was cooling down, and there was a slight breeze every few minutes. The wind whipped through her hair as she crossed the street heading for the nearby woods.

When she finally reached them she started walking slower with her eyes averted towards the tree tops. _"These woods are so peaceful; I forgot how nice it is out here." _She thought, taking in the fresh woodsy smell.

She wandered around aimlessly for a bit until she heard something, it was faint at first, but the further into the woods she walked the louder it became. _"What is that sound?"_ She thought as it kept getting louder; soon it was to the point where she couldn't even keep her thoughts straight anymore.

That's when she stumbled upon it, a giant waterfall, "Wow I didn't know this was here," She whispered to herself, "It looks pretty high too." Her eyes scanned the waterfall in search of the top.

All of the sudden she heard a loud twang and the next thing she knew there was a bright flash of light that startled her so much that she stumbled backward and landed on her butt. After squinting in the light for a minute it finally subsided and she saw an amazing spectacle. On the far right side of the waterfall, where there had been a boulder just moments before, was now gone, vanished, like it had bee3 vaporized by the light.

She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming and then scanned the area for where that light could have come from. Still not sure what had just happened she stood up, brushed the dirt off her skirt, and started walking toward the far left side of the waterfall.

She didn't have to walk far before she saw what it was. Standing on a small mound of rocks on the far left side of the lake was a boy, a boy with jet black hair, and big glasses. In his hand he held an object that looked like a bow and arrow but instead of a normal bow, it was composed of light.

Right away she recognized the boy and yelled his name, "Uryu! Hey Uryu!" He looked quickly from side to side before he spotted Orihime standing a few feet from the edge of the water waving at him. The surprised look immediately evaporated from his face when he realized who she was, and gave a faint smile in her direction.

After decreasing his spirit energy and dismissing the bow he stepped off the rocks and began walking toward her. "Hello, Orihime, what are you doing here?" He asked after approaching her.

"Nothing really, I just went for a walk to clear my head about some things, and that's when I come across this." She replied, motioning to the waterfall.

"I see…" Ishida said, sensing that the conversation was dying.

"Well, it's just that, ever since I discovered I have these powers…well I've been thinking about the future a lot…" She said, breaking his gaze and staring at the ground.

"Why?" He blatantly asked.

"Because…I-I know I'm not strong." She said, staring at the top of the waterfall again, "I have no idea how to control these powers, I can't even begin to defend someone…much less myself."

"Seems to me like a personal problem."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"Well, there must be something holding you back, either that or you don't realize how strong you are yet."

"You think I'm strong Ishida?!" She said, her eyes sparkling and bore a big broad smile on her face.

"W-well I mean I t3ink you could be if you train more." He said, a faint shade of red rising in his face, "Your spirit energy is pretty adequate and all." He pushed up his glasses on his face and tried to regain his cool.

"Could you train me Ishida?! I want to be stronger but I don't think I could do it on my own."

"Oh…well I suppose I could." He said, the question catching him a bit off guard.

"Alright sensei teach me the way, show me how to blow stuff up with my mind!" She replied, completely enthralled with a determined look on her face and fists clenched.

A sweat drop rolled down Ishida's face and he scratched his head, "Uh Orihime…I can't even do that."

"Oh man!" She said, and then laughed to let him know she was joking.

He felt a small smile creeping across his face but quickly shook it off before she even noticed.

…

"So let's start with the basics, which means meditation." Ishida told her, they were standing on the right side of the waterfall on a hill of rocks.

"Meditation…I've heard of that before! That's where all those old bald guys sit around and chant weird stuff right?"

Another sweat drop rolled down Ishida's forehead, "Well, the chanting is optional. Actually I think that's just something they put into the movies to make them more interesting."

"Oh okay then. So," She said, plopping down on the rocks, "you sit like this right?" She sat cross-legged and rested her hands on her knees.

"Right." He said, a bit surprised how fast she took to the form.

He plopped down right next to her, "Now close your eyes and breathe in deeply." She did as she was told and kept doing so for a few minutes. "Okay good, but control your breathing." He said and then did something completely unexpected. He placed one hand on her stomach, where her diaphragm was, and the other on her back just opposite where his first hand was.

Realizing what he just did she cracked an eye open and gave him a puzzled look. "I'm feeling your diaphragm to make sure your breathing is steady, we don't want you getting light-headed." He said, returning her gaze with a knowing look. She trusted him and went back to breathing deeply. "Now think about all of the troubles in your life, think of the people you care about the most, and how you would want to protect them."

As Ishida spoke Orihime thought back to the previous week when she had saved Tatsuki from the monstrous hollow. _"I want to be able to protect her, and everyone I love." _Orihime thought as she replayed the horrifying incident. _"I've got to learn how to control my powers and get stronger so I don't faint every time I use them." _

The energy and righteous power within her rose, and without even noticing she began to breathe faster. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Orihime!" Ishida said as soon as he felt her breathing faster.

As soon as she heard his voice calling her, she snapped out of her trance-like state and looked at him with a distraught look. "Sorry." She said, folding her hands in her lap.

"It's okay, it was your first time, you did well." He replied reassuringly, and then moved his hands off her stomach.

"I guess it's harder then I thought."

"Yes, but no matter what you think about, you've got to keep calm and control your breathing, that's what this exercise is all about. But that's probably enough for today."

"Yeah your right." She said, springing up and stretching her arms high above her head. "I need to wake up a bit, I think." She then started walking toward the waterfall behind him.

He watched her walking until she was behind him, then he had to stand up himself to see where she was going. What she did next surprised him, she walked right into the waterfall and stood there with her face raised upward and eyes closed. He must have had a completely dumbfounded look on his face because she turned to him and let out a peel of girlish laughter.

"Come on Ishida, the water's not bad, besides you could use a break!"

He shook the look from his face, and pushed up his glasses, "I'd rather not."

She leaned her head to one side as if to ask _"Why not?"_ but she didn't say anything, instead she walked back over to him. "Well, that was certainly refreshing." She said while trying to ring-out her hair somewhat.

He looked at all the water droplets on her face as they slowly slid down her neck and then to her shirt. He looked her over but stopped when he came to her shirt, it was completely soaked-through and transparent considering that it was white. Heat arose in his face again and quickly, before she even noticed he shook his head violently and turned his back to her.

When she looked up she realized his back was turned, "What's wrong Ishida?"

"Uh, nothing…I just thought I…heard something that's all." Luckily she couldn't see his face because his whole face was now about sixty different shades of red.

After ringing out her hair she walked up to him as placed a hand on his shoulder, "You sure you're okay?" She asked, sounding concerned.

He turned around and her soft black eyes met his cold sapphire gaze, "I'm fine, trust me, the last thing you need is someone else to worry about Orihime." He replied in a serious tone.

"You know Ishida, you're a nice person, I think more then you know." Her comment surprised him a bit, but his face didn't show it. "Thank you for training me today, I think it helped me gain back some confidence."

Orihime then got up on her tip-toes, put her left hand on his shoulder to support herself, and kissed his right cheek.

Ishida could once again feel the head creeping into his cheeks as Orihime released and stood at normal height again. All he could do was stare at her with a stupefied look, and she gave him the sweetest smile anyone had ever given him.

"Well, I'll see you at school Monday." And with that she walked past him and towards the entrance to the woods. Ishida stood there watching her until she was just another speck in the distance before he turned around and smile to himself.

**End Chapter 1**

_Oh. My. God. Look at me I'm finally updating after like a year of being gone. To all my fans out there, I'm really sorry about that, but I've been really busy this year with school, not to mention getting a job didn't help the process. Well, since it's almost the end of the school year I've finally had some time to write, so here's the result of that. Anyways, I hope to have more very soon, count on it!_

_Blue-mage865_


End file.
